heartcatchprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Tsukikage
Yuri Tsukikage (月影 ゆり Tsukikage Yuri) is one of the four cures in the series Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and the fourth Cure to join the heroines. Throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, and Myoudouin Itsuki before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Mūnraito). However, she lost the ability to transform after Cologne, her partner sacrificed himself to save her during a battle with Dark Cure. Since that painful experience of seeing her friend die, her Heart Flower had wilted completely and her Pretty Cure Seed had broken, making her incapable of becoming a Pretty Cure. Later, her heart flower is revived, along with her legacy as Cure Moonlight after she met Cologne again as a spirit. After reasoning with her and hearing her friends are in danger, she begged the Tree of Hearts to let her become a Pretty Cure again. Her catchphrase is "I'll keep fighting, for everyone's heart!" Appearance Yuri has pale skin and waist-length dark purple hair and similar colored eyes hidden behind oval-shaped glasses. Her bangs are brushed to the left, with the remainder pulled back by an amethyst clip. She has locks of hair worn over her left shoulder. Casually she wears a dull violet top beneath a silver jacket with elbow-length sleeves and a single button at the chest. She pairs this with denim capris, a brown belt, and white flats. For the movie, she wore a lilac button up with a dark brown belt on the navel, an indigo trenchcoat, dark blue denim pants, and pale brown boots. As Cure Moonlight her eyes become a vibrant turquoise while her hair turns lavender and grows to her knees. Her bangs grow and appear pointed, partially covering her eyes, and she grows forelocks surpassing her waist. She wears a midnight blue floral hair ornament and matching earrings, along with a black choker. Her dress is vastly different from the other Cures, consisting of a pale silver flowing dress with the skirt hiked up at the middle and layered by indigo fabric. White ruffles are on the chest, which is lined with black silk ribbon and tied into a bow on the navel. The white ruffled sleeved are layered, and she gains a matching piece on her left wrist, held by a black ribbon. On the corner of her chest is a turquoise gem heart on a silver base. On her right hand is an indigo opera glove. She also gains silver boots with black ribbon. Personality Yuri is calm and composed, well known for her cool attitude and her frequently chart-topping exam scores at school. She cares for little and was cold towards Tsubomi and Erika initially. After losing Cologne she became quiet and withdrawn, fearful of causing others to feel burdened by her or risk losing someone else she cherishes. She believed it would be impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again and was deeply saddened. Before this happened, she was shown to be overly confident and bold. She wouldn't listen to Cologne when she believed she didn't need a partner for help. Her true personality is one of content and maturity. She can be stubborn when she sets her mind to something and began to open up as she spent more time with the group. She shows a more friendly side to herself by this point.